User talk:BachLynn23/Archive 21
Civitas Heyu bachy! Sorry to bother, but can you please approve:Forum:Erin_Price for Civitas? Thanks!:D There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Animal Spirit So Hyu is making an angel and demon group, and it starts off like a millenia ago. Anyway my character is going to be based off of satan, and she has this peculiar pet python. I wanted to make it more interesting and have him turn out to be an animal spirit, but all the serpent spots are filled. Evenso, I was wondering if I could still make him with her due to the fact that the Animal Nymph List is for animal nymphs made in May of 2012 and he was made a millenia ago. Reign-Hetalia The History is done ^_^ Thank you for giving me more time :DD Question So I this idea for a char, Milleniums ago a young man who was known to have caused a demigod massacre. He was killed with no mercy and his spirit was banished to Tartarins. His spirit laid I dormant for years gathering his rage and urge for veangance to power his self. He broke of his seal and while the Door of Death was opened, he escaped from Tartarus. Thanatos quickly knew of it and because recapturing him was out of his grasp, he cursed him to never ever being able to return to his own body. So he scouts the land every every century or so in search of a new body or a living host. And he must feast on the spirits, flesh or blood of his own kind to survive. After his rebirth his spirit became a hollow shell of pure corruption. So I would like to know if I could use this idea. If not can you tell me what's wrong. Re: Well that's why he has to change bodies. But his god parent (Maybe Thanatos or Deimos) took pity on him and the god parent made a deal with Hades and Melinoe, giving him the ability to stay within a body for four (Cuz four in japanese and chinese is a homophone for deaht) full moon. Re: How about he possesses the body of a demigod that recently died? re: Ok. I'm changing it right now. :) You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo 11:42, August 19, 2013 (UTC) WB Hey Bach, I'm finished changing my characters' word bubbles and I added my user category. You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo 12:45, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Talk Bubbles Um...what?? What you said makes zero sense to me... loyalty is everything (talk) 13:11, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaach I have zero clue what you're talking about. *cries* and you aren't on chat...will you be on chat today at all? loyalty is everything (talk) 16:34, August 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: personal word bubbles O.O Omg, really? I'm so sorry! I just wanted to upgrade to the new word bubbles so I just used one of the new ones. >.< I didn't really look what it was for. I'll change it right away! (: "I'm gonna WRECK IT!" 22:34, August 19, 2013 (UTC) New Locations So I've done a look around and saw the Lt and head counsellor purpose forum lying there, doing nothing >.< I was thinking if I could give it a headstart, like making the camp library, beauty salon, space observatory, garden etc. Civitas New Heyu Bachy! Well, sorry to disturb, but could you please accept Forum:Karma_Brock for Civitas? Thanks! There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ 13 >.<" *bows* Sorry and ok, now I know :) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Oooh okay Oh okay :) I'll just see through it some other time. For the meantime, can I join you guys (you, Wonder and Ruby) on adding V6 blank codings? Might as well help so... yeah. :D Lalala help :P So I have decided to sponsor le blank codings with le patterns of mine :3 "Fire and Blood." ¤Deadly¤ 13:51, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi I saw that one of your chars Raya is up for adoption and I was wondring if i chould have her? please get back to me if i do or do not get her, yours truly YasminBootie 17:36, August 20, 2013 (UTC)Yatzy Hello Hi, I'm only messaging you because I see you were the one to put the badly coded template on my character's pages. (America Osborne and Annabelle Winters) I'm just telling you I fixed the problem. (Unsure why it happened though). The only reason I am telling you this is because I wasn't sure if I could remove it myself or not. Thanks! In 900 years of time and space, I've never met anyone who wasn't important 23:08, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Claims Sorry I couldn't reply last night, my broadband was going whack >.<" it stayed about in local mode for a long while. Oh, claims?:( Well, I think we can ask Hydro which specific claims he claimed and check them on the last author parts of the claiming forum. There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ re: no, sorry >.< you, um, deleted mine, so i was just copy/pasting one of his codings so i could edit it and "attempt" to do the coding myself. i didnt know i wasnt allowed. sorry. re: Yeah, I understand. I don't blame you for that. Sorry about that too. So am I not allowed to use the coding? I was gonna like remake the whole thing, I just needed a layout. skirmishes and coding So I messaged you on Skype but in case you see this first, Wind helped me finish these hardcore arenas for the skirmishes revamp, what do you think? Also do you need help finishing any blank coding, your to do list seems kinda long? Coding Sorry to bother you, but if you have time could you please make me a blank coding for her? She's a daughter of Pandia and I thought her colour scheme could be sort of like the ones in these images. One of them could even be the theme image. Pablo Fox1.jpg Pablo Fox2.jpg 03:33, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Okay, Thanks and sorry Cupcake was Left! ,Say Thanks! 04:37, August 22, 2013 (UTC) re Oh okay, just checking. :) And yeah, I see what you mean, I'll start working on a rough registration procedure this weekend. Chat Mod Icon I saw thinking if it would be a good idea to changing the chat mod icon from the current star to the wikia's favicon. Re: And admins and RB are suppose to have their user name color coded in recent activity, it's in the wikia.css, but it's not working. Wait It works now, i think i mgith have fixed it by removing two commas ">.< Re: And for the vote of the chat mod icon, should it be for all level 5 users and up or just for RB and up? Also How about adding RevealAnonIP and/or SignatureCheck to the wikia's common.js? Duplicate Image I've added the duplicate image function to the common.js, so I made a blog listing all duplicate images: User blog:Kevin Mo/Duplicate Images re: wtf, it was there all along ">.< coding Okay, I'll work on it in a few Chimera Bacharu, is the Chimera a hard or medium monster, and would it attack children of the gods other than the big three? The templates Okay so I need help this explains what I need I need it to be done to the easy, medium and hard template, because I have messed around with the ridiculous column thing for an hour or so now, and have had no luck at all. I need for you to add a bubble that says "Interactions" because I think that that will be a broad enough heading to capture demigods the monster chases, and demigods that can communicate with it. Template:Hard Monster, Template:Medium Monster, and Template:Easy Monster. :I'll try to get around to getting those center tags, and yeah is a special tag, it doesn't matter if it has /''' in it or not. Yeah, but for some reason the tags were still working, cuz it still stayed to the right??? anyways, I'm going to make a page on my useryness, and I'll figure out what the monster interactions are. and is it going to be Interactions? Did you like that idea? Coding Hey Bachy I was wondering if I could help with blank coding? :) New Sig Hello! I'm halfway through making my new sig and I realise I don't know how to put a background colour in there and I'm wondering why the gifs aren't moving. Could you please help? The link is here: User:Bird of Winter/sigcoding2 10:53, August 24, 2013 (UTC) re:0.o yeah i asked slay to make a new sig for me. and yeah >.< but i was gonna make a template for it! i swear ;~; fixed xP 18:47, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sig Oh yeah sorry, Dead offered to fix it for me and I forgot to tell you. Sorry >.< 21:51, August 24, 2013 (UTC) My bc lieutenant Hey Bach, so whenever you want to rp my future by lieutenant and Heinrich, IM me or I can IM you xP Prophecies Bachy, I'm so sorry that I was out for so long. You see, there were alot of hold up prophecies. I told shady to go on with her quest and I'll make a prophecy for her soon. Anyways, there are about 2-3 more cases like these. Before I tell them to go on, I need to ask for your permission. Should I finish the prophecies before they go, or can I insert them after I get them done? :( There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Understood. Who's that lady? That foxy lady? Wait...Nevermind it's just Astrid! 15:07, August 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Verbal Warning Oohkay, I understand. Blank Codings Hey Bach! Can I please, please request blank codings for: http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/3833511/Music_rock for a Nyx kid http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/3833521/Bloody_Death for a Hades kid and http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/3833536/Zeus for a Zeus Kid thanks in advance! You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo 05:18, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Sad O.O it's optional? -.-" Anyways, well, most have the same inactive status as me. Other from that, there are like spots open. :( So I guess, yea... By the way, how do we fill those two spots?o.o There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Do Again Well, want to do it again? ^^" There are two spots available, both for apprentices. There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Coding Hey Bach, It's me again. So I was wondering if I could please have the Spring Flowers blank coding? It looks perfect for my character. You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo Oracles Oh, I see. >.<" Sorry. i thought B would have automatic promotion. There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ re: Well, I still need those three. Thanks by the way :) You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo Ask Oh, should I ask her or you?:) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Time I'm alright ^^" Doing my journal homework. I can message IM her now :) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ No Probs Like what the header said :) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Black Coding Hey Bach! I saw your new coding for the pages and I was wondering if I i could use the Flower 1 one? Let me klnow, and thanks! (UTC) Thanks so much! Thanks for letting me use it! (UTC) I was wondering if I could use the Horses blank coding on another wiki. If not, okay. :3 Undeleting Pages Hi! My name is Becca and I was active a while ago (like a year now maybe? haha). I do still write PJO fanfiction and i was wondering if you could undelete my old character pages? (i.e Era Wiater, Jett Verona, Nevenka Ready, Kelia Schreck) I just wanted to copy and paste their character page/coding onto another wiki. I'm not sure if undeleting the pages will get back the history of the content (and if not, is there a way that I can get that?). Sorry for bothering you if not. Thanks for any help! We are as invincible as we believe ourselves to be -John Green, Looking for Alaska 03:58, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Ah! Thank you so much (: My work/life schedule is a bit wacky so I'm usually not online for more than five minutes at a time without being interrupted. If it wouldn't be too much trouble could you copy and paste them here? (they're going there so I can tweak the coding and fix stuff before putting them on a different site). Thank you sooo much, I'm forever in your debt (: We are as invincible as we believe ourselves to be -John Green, Looking for Alaska 16:22, August 29, 2013 (UTC) My Quest Hey Bachy, I was just wondering if I could put my quest on hold until I am able to settle down into high school. Re: >.> I know, I saw the general resemblance, and let her know that you could delete it if you found out, so she should change it, and told Raid about it too. hey um i would like to adopt Raya... im not sure what else to say but ya let me know wb Hello Bach! Could I please use your Word Bubble 2.1? I understand if you don't want to. You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo Coding >.< Hey Bach, if its possible, could you code me some blank codings please >.< Using these themes: http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/372879/Air_Mail and http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/1953847/Vintage_Musical_Note Thanks in advance if you do, don't worry if you can't/don't >.< Contests Hey Bach, do you need any help judging contests today? If so I am available :) Coding Can you make a blank coding for my Pandia char using this theme? http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/1604151/Memories_In_The_Moon :3 Please and thank you if you do. Out Sorry Bach. I asked Ruby and she said it migh be a bit pointless but still ok, I just thought since there's a In the closet category there should be an out one too. (UTC) Chat-Mod Bach I was wondering I know I wouldn't be accepted as a Chat-Mod yet because I'm to new but I was wondering in your opinion how long I should wait and also if there was anything else I could help out with around the wiki to prove that I'm both determined as well as capable and so that I'll be able to help out more? (UTC) Re: Helping Thanks I'm fixing all the cabin counts. (UTC) re: sig Fixed :) Lacy and Heinrich Sorry I didn't notice you posted on Heinrich, anyways I posted back :) Animal Nymph Hey Bachy, I was just checking to see if you still are planning on making a lynx animal nymph, or if you already have. Please get back to me when you can. Maxie I'm adopting Maxie from Ri, and I thought I should let you know. Don't judge me; I was born awesome, not perfect. Theawesomeperson202 Hello BachLynn23, my wiki is interested in being affilates with Camp Half-Blood Roleplay Wiki. Camp Jupiter wiki is a collaborative wiki that strives to become a Roleplay and Fanfiction wiki for the Heroes of Olympus series. Some of it, may seem like a similar goal as yours, which is why I decided to propose an affiliation. If you decline, we understand and will continue on improving our wiki until we have gotten it right. I recognize it is not the neatest, but we are going through improvements. It is, in fact a wiki I adopted myself, and it will be needing much work. Until the- Diana.[[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|~The Eighth Wonder of the World.']] 01:11, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Contests/Events So, yeah, I'm planning about two to three events/contests for September and October, they are: *'Halloween Banner Contest: 'Its cliche I know >.< But I like running and joining these contests anyway, just like what I did on the 4th of July thing. So I may run it this month so it'll be ready for October. *'Halloween Event: '''Maybe will happen around the end of October, though I'd set up a page in advance this month. So it contains: Halloween Booths and Trick or Treat Event. Its like the Spring Fling, only that the Hades, Melinoe, Hecate, Deimos, Thanatos, and Morpheus cabins are joining in the booths (with games and prizes too). For the Trick or Treat Contest, well its just that two users sign up their chars to trick or treat on cabins, and its like the secret santa event, giving virtual gifts, only that this has no secret at all.